


Bloodlust

by MarieCansdale



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-13 21:34:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19259578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieCansdale/pseuds/MarieCansdale
Summary: Frisk escape from her abuser who took her from the above world. and one day the skeleton brothers found her, will he find his toy or will he won't





	1. Finding a human ?!?

An human girl tracking blood behind her barley walked straight; couldn't even knew where she was in the horrible cold.But the only thing she wanted was to run from the place get away from him. Naked in the cold. Needed to kept going or he might find her. Slowy her eyes got fruzzy, couldn't keep moving and she faning as she fell to the cold snow ground as her long hair cover her body..

\-----------(  _***Two month earlier ***_  )--------

 _He_ **always** _tide her to the bed in a dark, shadow room without any form of light.Frisk shrugged against the rope that hold her down. She wished that it wasnt so dark , she was afraid of the dark. The most memorable memory of when she was eight; in her room so afraid and told her parents, so they put a lamp in her room on a table by her bed- but now she was 16 or maybe 18 she could've tell since she didn't know what day it was, or a month pass or not. It was almost time for_ **Him** to come and do horrible, terribleness sins to her.. her body, everything....  **He** _took her away from her parents, her sister Chara. She can barely remember when he kidnap her from her bedroom after midnight and put her in here, trapped against her will._


	2. Finding a human ?!? Part 2

The door open slowly , she was so terrify and scary , she  **WISHED**  he didn't touch her and use tests on her. She don't even know how many years has pass.. was it 12 or maybe more?......

       *Now in the present*

It been hours since she failed and she slowly woke up and realized that she was not in the snow and that she was in a house ... Someone's home.

A nice warm blanket was covered her and she tide it around her waist and she giggled that now it look like she was wearings a long dress and looks very silly. She wondered where was she at ... Who lived her.

 


End file.
